


We Can't Do That Here || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	We Can't Do That Here || {NSFW} Kakashi x Reader

The Hokage’s office was the new home away from home for Kakashi, something that left his wife at home alone most nights. The house was dark as you laid in bed, the loneliest looming over you, about to hit you the hardest as you tried to fall asleep. It was the third time this week that Kakashi had been at work this late and even when he WAS home he was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. As you laid there, as impossible as it seemed, the darkness crept around you, almost suffocating you. Enough was enough. You could barely control the growing ache coming from between you legs, you couldn’t even remember the last time the two of you had been intimate. 

The walk to the Hokage’s office was cold, you were regretting not grabbing that sweater on the way out the door. The t-shirt and shorts were definitely not the right apparel for the weather. The wind whipped through your hair as you approached the stair to the building, hesitant on if you should even go up. What if he told you to go home?

When you approached his office the doors were already open, Kakashi was no where to be found. You walked around his desk, trailing your fingers along the edges, before sitting in his chair and turning it toward the windows behind it; ever so patiently awaiting his approach. 

You heard footsteps enter the room followed by the familiar sigh of the man you loved. They grew closer to the desk and the heat between your legs growing almost unbearable. As he turned his chair he jumped, the last thing he has expected to see was someone sitting in his office chair. You stood swiftly from the chair and put your finger to his lips as he went to speak. “Don’t speak.”

Your threw your lips onto his and he willingly obliged. His hands intertwined themselves with your hair as you pushed him against the wall behind him. His kiss was passionate, yet almost desperate. He broke the kiss, coming up for air. “We can’t do this here. What if someone comes in?”

“Kakashi, there’s no one here. And even if there was you can hear footsteps clearly in this place when it’s empty. Stop stressing yourself out.” You reached a hand down to his waist, his bulge pressing aggressively against his pants. “It’s not like you’re not ready for this.”

Without saying another word Kakashi placed his hands under your thighs, lifting you off the ground and carrying you over to his desk. With one swift arm movement the mountain of papers on his desk flew to the floor. Kakashi couldn’t get your shirt off of you fast enough, as it came over your head her threw it to the side without caution, not caring what it office looked like anymore; animal instinct taking over him.

You laughed into the kiss which caused a smile from his lips. You slowly unzipped the front of his black vest and as he shrugged it off his shoulder you slowly moved his shirt up his back. The attempt to take off the long black shirt that covered him was clearly not fast enough for him. Kakashi grabbed the back of it and tossed it over your heads. 

Kakashi leaned forward, pinning you down to the desk, kissing your neck. “Enough with the teasing baby girl, you know what that does to me.”

You bit your lip, knowing just that little move would drive Kakashi absolutely feral. “What do you mean Kashi? I’d never-”

You were cut off by his lips, his hands trailing every inch of you, sending tingles up and down your entire body. Kakashi hooked his fingers into the back of your shorts, pulling them off of you with ease. You had been wearing his favorite bra and pantie set. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

You stayed silent, just raised your eyebrows to him and winked. His hands gripped your thighs, taking in the sight of you trembling on the table, barely able to control yourself. He pushed your legs apart and before you could interject his tongue met your clit, sending pleasure coursing through you. His tongue drew circles around your clit while he placed his fingers in your entrance. The sounds coming from your lips caused him to pick up the pace. When he stopped to take a breath he taunted. “How fast can you come baby?” Just to take over again with the same pace. 

You could feel yourself about to come undone under his touch. Your walls were closing against his fingers and he retracted them, stood up, and watched you whimper on his desk. The sound of his zipper filled the room as you grew silent, his erection springing forward as his pants were pulled down to his knees.You reached forward and took his length in your hands, spreading the pre-cum on the tip around, causing him to throw his head back. You pointed at his desk chair. “Sit.”

Kakashi did as he was told, watching you with lust in his eyes as you stood from the desk, climbing onto his lap. You lined him up with you entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto him, his girth spreading you out. As you slowly moved up and down his length he took your face in his hands, wanting to see every little face you made. 

Kakashi reached a hand out for your breast, the other rubbing your clit, causing you to move faster on him. The faster you moved the harder it was to hold himself back. Before you could object Kakashi lifted your body, holding you up and bucking his hips into you. As you grew closer to your climax you threw your head back. “I’m-I’m gonna come Kashi.”

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lip. “Come for me baby girl.” 

My walls clamped around him and within a couple of seconds he was sent over the edge. His thrusts slowed as he shot thick ropes of cum onto my walls.

We both caught our breath and I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the side of my head. “Maybe we should have sex in my office more often?”

I chuckled softly. “Don’t get used to that Kakashi.”

He stayed silent for a second. “I know I should be home more often and I’m sorry.” He ran his hand down my back. “I promise I’ll try to be home more.”

I kissed his neck. “I believe you Kakashi.”

He pushed my hair back from my face. “Wanna go home and go for round two?”


End file.
